


Crazy 24 Hours

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so many things happen in this fic. Adorable Sara and Sin action. Lance Sister Fighting Verbal Only. Pillows don’t count. Weird Porno are watched. Nyssa is away but calls a lot. Felicity is too scared to ask out Laurel. Ass grabbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy 24 Hours

It was late at night when Sara was woken by a phone call.

“Nurha.” Sara was half asleep when she answered it.

“I know, I know, it’s really late or early I never know which way to say when it’s four in the morning. I don’t know what to do. I’ve been thinking about this for like ever, well not ever I only really got to know her earlier this year, and I’ve been thinking about it and feeling guilty for thinking about it bu-”

“Felicity! Get to the point!” Sara growled rolled over with the phone lying close by.

“I was wondering if you knew if Laurel was into me. Or girls like me. I wanna ask her out but not if I’m just going to make everything weird and awkward and embarrass myself.” Felicity kept talking as Sara got out of the futon bed that Laurel still bitches about having to buy because of her bum of a sister was still living on her couch. Sara went to Laurel’s room, a throw pillow in her hand. She threw it at Laurel waking the lawyer up.

“Felicity wants you to ask her out. She’s too scared to ask you out.” Sara turned away leaving a confused half asleep Laurel in bed she went back to the futon and picked up her phone. “Bye.” She turned it off going right back to sleep.

A few hours later she was awoken by a pillow hitting her in the face, similar to how she had woken Laurel up due to Felicity’s call.

“Buttface wake up.”

“Did you just call me buttface?”

“It’s early and someone woke me up in the middle of the night by throwing a pillow at my head! Give me some time I’ll come up with a better insult.” Laurel look as tired as she said. “What did you say to me last night?”

“I don’t even remember.” Sara said truthfully. “Check my phone.” She rolled over again stretching her leg out.

“Why do you have your language phone settings for gibberish?”

“Jesus you sound like Dad. It’s not gibberish it’s Arabic. If you don’t use a secondary language you forget it.”

“So you have your phone as that language.” She argued.

“Yes.”

“But no one can read or use it.”

“It’s my phone not the community phone. Who else needs to read it.”

“Well right now I do.”

“So go to messages.”

“I can’t because you replaced all the icons with the fucking words!”

“Give it here.” Sara held out her hand to take the phone back.

“Jesus you are so useless.” Laurel rolled her eyes.

“You’re one to talk assbreath.” Sara argued.

“So mature Sara.”

“Matured like the gross morning breath you have. Felicity called me.”

“What did she want?”

“If I couldn’t remember that she called why the hell would I remember the content of the call?” Laurel ignored her and called the hacker back.

“Sara what did you do? When I called you went away. I just need a yes or no for if I have a chance with Laurel.” Laurel hung up the phone staring down at the sleepy blonde.

“Felicity asked you to see if I’d date her so you threw a pillow at me!”

“I told you to ask her out!” Sara remembered it.

“Why the hell would you wake me in the middle of the night to ask out Felicity?”

“Because she called me and wouldn’t shut up about how she wanted to ask you out but was afraid that you’d reject it and it would all be awkward.”

“Fine. I’ll go ask her out.” Laurel rolled her eyes at her. “Can’t even do a simple favor for your friend. Fucking Whale Tail.”

“Don’t call me Wale Tail, Granny Panty.”

“They are not granny panties! They are respectable underwear that non sluts wear.”

“Yeah if you want panty lines.”

“Not everyone wears tight ass pants. Besides you can’t see panty lines in black leather pants! Not that anyone is looking down when you’re in that outfit with your boobs hanging out. I mean how many people try to pick you up thinking you’re a hooker? It’s has to be in the hundreds.”

“I do not dress like a hooker!”

“You so do! I mean you look like a cheap rent-a-dom.”

“Better than a cheap knock off Aly Mcbeal wannabe.”

“That makes no sense!”

“Yes it does! It’s a television lawyer insult!”

“That show won emmys and was the start of Portia’s American career! We do not talk bad about Aly Mcbeal in this house!”

“Then maybe I won’t be in this house!”

“Are you honestly threatening to not live on my couch and eat my food? Oh dear god no, please not that. How will I ever get the cushions to lose their fluff and who will eat all my food and never go shopping to replace it?”

“Oh please you are far from starving.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Get out. I don’t care if you end up on the streets. Get the fuck out. Take your whoreish clothes and get out!”

“Oh like I want to stay in this poorly decorated rat hole!”

…

Sara was sitting in Felicity’s chair in front of the computers skyping with Nyssa.

“Just get back here now so we can actually get a place to live that’s just ours.” Sara pouted looking up at the screen through her eyelashes.

“This mission will be over soon and I’ll be back. Why don’t you start looking for apartments now and I’ll book a suite that you can stay in until we can move in to our own place.” Nyssa tried to make sure she was okay. “Do I need to beat up Laurel when I get back?”

“You don’t think I look like a hooker right? Like a ‘rent-a-dom’.”

“You do not look like a prostitute. Besides we both know you’re the farthest thing from a rent-a-dom whatever that is.” Nyssa had to look at something going on behind her before yelling something in Russian. “I should go before they start killing each other. I love you and I will be home my little bird.”

“I love you too. Go make those guys behave before you have to kick their asses Heir to the demon style.”

The screen went black and Sara was just glaring at her own reflection when Felicity made her way down the steps.

“I owe you a big thank you.” The hacker sat down on a clear spot on the computer table.

“It’s fine.”

“No way, you knew how scared I was of asking her out so you got her to ask me out.” She smiled. “Any news from Nyssa?”

“Yeah, we just got off skype.”

“Laurel told me that she kicked you out. If you don’t want to go live with your dad you always come stay with me.”

“It’s fine I’m going to stay in a hotel until I find a place.”

“I take it Nyssa has decided to move here?” Felicity really wanted Sara to be happy and she seemed to only be happy with Nyssa.

“Yeah, Ra’s is fine with it so long as Nyssa goes back whenever he needs her. What’s the best way to convince a nineteen year old to move in with you and your assassin girlfriend?”

“I really hope you mean Sin and not someone else because that is just creepy. Actually it might be creepy even with Sin. How did you meet her again?”

“I saved her ass. But when I was on the island her dad’s plane was shot down and I was with him as he died. He told me about his daughter and how her mother died when she was a baby and how if she didn’t have him so would be all alone. He gave me her photo.” Sara took the small faded picture out of her pocket and showed it to her.

“She is such a cutie in this.” Felicity smiled down at it. “Do you know how old she was in this?”

“Thirteen.”

“She’s had such a hard life and she’s was already so little.” Felicity felt like she could cry for the poor girl.

“She doesn’t know that I know all about this. She thinks she was abandoned.” Sara sighed. “I’m already planning for her birthday.”

“Nyssa isn’t jealous right? She knows that nothing romantic or sexual goes on between you two.”

“Yeah she knows. She keeps suggesting we adopt her. It’s adorable.”

“I don’t think you can adopt an adult.”

“No you can’t. We already checked into it.”

“Of course you did. Laurel told me to pick what restaurant we go to before the movie and I don’t know where to go.” Felicity had her feet (shoe free) on Sara’s lap.

“Just pick a restaurant you like.”

“But if we end up breaking up I’ll never want to there again.”

“So pick a place you never go to.”

“But then I won’t know what it’s like.”

“Go to Big Belly Burger.”

“Not for a first date. How did anyone agree to date you?”

“I never had to pick places. I get wooed I don’t woo.”

“That’s not the only thing you don’t do according to Nyssa.” Felicity couldn’t help but joke.

“Okay once you’re dating my sister you are not allowed to talk about your or my sex life. Get it out before the first date.”

“Why are you so agreesive and like dominate now but really submissive with Nyssa?” Felicity had to ask if this was her last chance.

“Next time you talk to Nyssa tell her I am really mad her since you two seem to be the best of friends.” Sara spun in the chair before getting up.

“Where are you going? I need dating advice.”

“I’m going to set up the hotel room and thanks to Nyssa’s credit card I’m going on a shopping spree.”

“Isn’t that what you use to do with Oliver during a fight?”

“Yup. It’s a big plus size to dating billionaires.”

“But what about dinner?”

“Talk to Ollie he has dated Laurel.”

“Why didn’t I think of that first.”

…

“Where are we going?” Sin asked as Sara dragged her by the arm down a street.

“You’re not sleeping in the clock tower anymore.”

“Why not? It’s safe.”

“It’s anything but.”

“Well it was safe when you were living there too.”

“But I’m not now.”

“Sara there is nothing down this street but that giant ass old hotel.” Sin didn’t get why Sara suddenly had a problem with where she slept.

“That’s where we are going to live until Nyssa and I can find a decent place to live.”

“It can’t be hard to find a one bedroom apartment out of the glades.”

“It’s not. But it is to find a two bedroom one.”

“Wait are you guys having a kid? Who’s carrying it?”

“No we’re not having a kid. Well not yet anyways. We want to make sure that you have your own space so you don’t feel like you’re being crowded if you agree to come live with us.” Sara let go of Sin’s arm and instead wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Nyssa’s paying for the room so we can order all the room service and payperview we want. Just no porn. It’s free online.”

“I feel like you don’t want me ordering porn because you don’t want Nyssa to think it was you.”

“Fine. Order the most sickest insane porn you can find and I’ll make sure Nyssa thinks I was the one so I’ll prove it that I don’t care if Nyssa thinks I have weird taste in porn.”

“Now I want to know what that porn is going to be.” Sin mused following Sara into the hotel and up to the rented out suite.

“Not until you’re older.”

“What are you my fucking mother now? The porn Nazi going no porn for you?”

“You need to stop watching Seinfeld too.”

“You need to stop watching The L Word because no matter the episode is you just break down and sob.”

“Shane and Carmen were the perfect couple and they should’ve gotten married but no! Shane fucked that up! All she had to do well explain to Carmen that her little half brother who seems really gay needed her and Carmen would get it. She’s all about family. But no!”

“I feel like you just explained half your issues with Nyssa.”

“…We don’t have issues.”

“She kidnapped your mom.”

“I said we don’t have issues!”

…

Felicity was going to talk to Oliver about where to go on her date with Laurel.

“Why didn’t you ask Sara?” Oliver asked not really want to talk about his past relationship with Laurel.

“She didn’t want to help me bang her sister.” Felicity shrugged. “I understand that.”

“Fine.” Oliver sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“Laurel told me to pick the restaurant we go to tonight but I don’t where to pick.”

“Big Belly Burger.”

“What is with everyone and thinking that a fast food place is the best place for a first date?”

“It’s casual, it’s cheap. Everyone loves it.” Oliver explained.

“I’m not picking that place.”

“Then go to that new Italian place, it has amazing reviews and the menu is all online so you can see if you actually like anything first.”

“That’s a really good idea.” Felicity started to walk away while typing into her phone.

“You’re welcome.” Oliver called out.

“Oh wait.” She turned around to face Oliver. “Give me some advice about not messing up with dinner?”

“Don’t cheat on her with her sister.”

“I am not going to sleep with Sara. Aside from the fact that cheating is wrong, we both know Nyssa is the jealous and possessive type so she’ll kill me if I so much as fantasize about sleeping with Sara.”

“Yeah. She threated to rip off my dick if I thought about my time with Sara.”

“Yeah Sara told me she’s really looking forward to it.”

“I’m sure she is.” Oliver was afraid of that woman. Mostly because she killed people just because he said don’t.

…

Felicity sat in her living room waiting for Laurel to pick her up per the agreed upon rules. When her phone went off she didn’t check the caller I.D.

“Everything okay?” She asked in a slight panic.

“I never knew how much you cared Ms. Smoak.”

“Nyssa. I didn’t realise it was you. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me surprise Sara. She had a fight with Laurel and I would like to cheer her up only it’s rather difficult to do with an ocean separating us.”

“I understand and I am more than willing to help but right now is not a good time can you email or text me the details and I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you Ms. Smoak. I am indebted to you.” Nyssa hung up but not before Felicity heard someone screaming in pain.

“I really need to think about the people I choose to spend my time with.” Felicity thought out loud. She went back to pacing around the room trying to work out her nerves. After ten minutes of pacing there was a knock on her door. “Okay, okay, be cool. Be cool Felicity you can do this. A very powerful and scary international assassin said she owes me a favor. Going on a date with Laurel is nothing to be nervous about.”

There was a second knock and she looked back at the door in deer in the headlights look.

“Felicity?” Sin’s voice came through the door and Felicity opened it.

“What are you doing here Sin?”

“Sara is renting insanely weird porn from the hotel payperview and we’re having a contest to see who can get the weirdest and I need you to tell me what the weirdest kind there is.”

“Okay. Just a second.” Felicity went to her laptop and went right to google. After a few seconds Felicity had her answer. “Find anything staring Busty Mcpussy. She only does the weirdest crap there is.”

“Busty Mcpussy?” Laurel asked from the doorway smiling at Felicity.

“Sin asked me to find weird ass porn to beat Sara in a weird contest.”

“Of course.” Laurel tired not to roll her eyes, she did. “Are you ready for our date?”

“I am. Time to go Sin.” Felicity all but pushed Sin out the door before grabbing her coat. “Shall we?”

“When did you two start dating?” Sin asked from the hall.

“Since now.” Laurel answered slipping her hand into Felicity’s.

…

“I swear sometimes Sara just tries to be the biggest bitch she can be.”

“I don’t know, I mean I don’t know her before she became an assassin. But it seems to me like she’s just trying to be like someone who doesn’t have scar tissue over eighty percent of her body and I think she just needs to be like how she use to be. If that’s a bitch then I don’t think it’s meant to be directed at you.”

“Have you ever wondered what she was like? Before the island and the league?” Laurel asked Felicity as their drinks came.

“I have.” Felicity answered. “Mostly so I can tell her that she isn’t much different. When she talks about how she’s this terrible person who should’ve been killed.”

“She keeps talking about that. It’s ridiculous that she’s being all ‘I am such a terrible person. I killed people. I feel so terrible about it. I can’t take the killing anymore. Oh hang on I’m getting back with the woman who started this whole killing mess.” Laurel laughed.

“Why don’t you like Nyssa? I mean aside from the obvious points.”

“I keep waiting for the second shoe to drop. For Sara to end up so miserable she just gives up. She gets like that.” Laurel took a sip of her soda. “Enough about Sara. Tell me about your family. Any insane younger siblings that drive you insane?” Felicity smiled.

…

Sara’s phone rang and she was quickly yelled at Sin to at least mute the most disgusting and disturbing porno she has ever seen.

“Hello?”

“Hello Sara. Care to explain to me why I just had a call from the credit card company about recent excessive chargers? Mostly porn.” Nyssa’s voice was smooth and calm and Sara was smirking at the hint of flirtation.

“I’m bored and I want you to come here.”

“I want to be there too but right now I have a mission to complete. Why are you watching porn? Do you miss me that much?”

“Oh please. We both know that isn’t going to happen. No matter how much you beg.”

“I never beg. You however beg quite a bit and you’ll beg even more.”

“I can hear you!” Sin yelled at Sara who waved her away. “If I’m living with you two can you keep it down when you have sex? I mean you never seem to keep it down anyways.”

“I love you. I’ll call you when we have an eye on the target.”

“Or if you don’t have an eye on him.” Sara wanted to be positive but realistically she knew it wasn’t going to happen. She sighed. “I love you too.”

“Just remember that I am not the only one who sees the bill to that card.”

“I think Ra’s would be fine with the possibility of his girlfriend watching creepy ass porn.” Sara heard Nyssa laugh on the other end before hanging up.

“I interrupted Laurel’s and Felicity’s date.” Sin admitted. “Felicity was the one who told me about Busty Mcpussy.”

“In front of Laurel?”

“Well we didn’t know Laurel was behind me but she did hear it and commented on it. I think she knew who that was.”

“Nah, no shut up I do not want to know if and what kind of porn my sister watches.” Sara held up her hands.

“She knows what kind you watch.” Sin countered.

“Only because bitch went through my computer when she thought I was dead.”

“She said you had snuff films.”

“I did. I downloaded them encase they were deleted from the web. This was six years ago Sin. Internet porn has improved greatly.” Sara patted the king size bed under her. “Come here.”

“Isn’t it like really gay for two women to watch porn on the same bed?”

“So? As long as no sex or masturbation goes on it’s not that gay. No more gay than the fact that we’re watching a lesbian porno film where a woman is getting fucked in the ass by another woman in a female horse costume.”

“You forgot about that woman pissing on the other woman in a dog costume.” Sin screwed up her face. She definitely won the award for finding the weirdest porno. “You and Nyssa don’t wear costumes do you?” Sin turned to face her.

“……Like what would you define as a costume. We’ve had sex in our outfits, you know her in her armor and me in my…leathers as everyone seems to call it.”

“I wouldn’t count that since that’s more like doing it in your work clothes. I mean like those costumes or some to a lesser extent.”

“We haven’t done the cliché shit like the naughty school girl or the French maid. We also are not furries. Our sex life is kind of boring.”

“I know you guys do shit that isn’t boring. I’ve seen chains set up and I have no idea who used the whips and crap on who but thank you for making sure I was out when you did it.”

“We mean to try to make sure that you’re not home but sometimes we forget about the world around us.” 

“Thank you.” Sin moved closer to Sara so the two were practically cuddling on the bed.

…

The dinner went great and the movie was fantastic they spent half of it just cuddling after Laurel asked if it was okay to move the middle arm rest back up. Now they were standing outside of Felicity’s building and she was surprised her face didn’t hurt from all the grinning she was doing.

“So I guess this is where we say goodnight.” Laurel smiled letting go of Felicity’s hand.

“We can. Or you can come in for a cup of coffee or tea. It can be sexual if you want. Or not. I mean not that I wouldn’t have sex with you. Because really I’ve thought about it. I thought about it so much I thought it was getting borderline unhealthy but I’m not sure and-” Felicity was cut off when Laurel kissed her. Laurel was a better kisser than Felicity could ever have imagined, she couldn’t think of any kiss that was better than this one.

“I would love to come in for coffee but I do think we should take it a bit slower, just to be safe that we rush into things and end up regretting it.” Laurel tried not to think about the fact that she wanted to push Felicity up against that door and make her moan and scream her name.

“I understand. You can still come in. Promise no groping.” Felicity smiled. “We could go back to the kissing or the cuddling or both. I’m fine with both. I suggest we do both. Unless you want grouping then I could so do groping.”

“One cup of coffee, I would love to stay longer but I have to be in court first thing.” Laurel followed Felicity back inside.

“One cup.” Felicity repeated with a nod moving to the kitchen to where she started the coffee. Laurel hung awkwardly behind just outside of the kitchen. “Wanna see a cool youtube video about Disney Princesses?” Laurel couldn’t help the cute little laugh that she made after being asked that question Felicity was just so adorable.

“I would love too.” Felicity led her to the couch and showed her the video of one man singing a four part harmony about what happens after the ends of Disney movies.

“This guy is so amazing.” Laurel is in awe.

“Right? I totally want to adopt him.”

“Let’s do it. We’ll adopt him and he can make us all these cool videos.” Laurel knew this song was going to get stuck in her head but she didn’t really care.

After a few videos they went from sitting on opposite sides of the couch to cuddling, the coffee maker had made the pot of coffee which was forgotten by the third video.

“I loved being Princess down in this, beautiful ocean blue.” Felicity couldn’t help but sing along.

“But mermaids are going missing they end up in someone’s stews.” Laurel joined in.

…

Laurel woke up on Felicity’s couch lying onto of the blonde hacker. She didn’t remember falling asleep. She could feel Felicity’s hands on her ass and she couldn’t help but grin. She kissed Felicity’s cheek before attempting to get out of her grip.

“Hey, when did it become morning?” Felicity asked smiling with her eyes half open.

“I guess something after the fifth video. Sleep well?” Laurel wanted to see how long it would take for Felicity to notice her hands were on her ass.

“Very you?”

“Amazing. I had a very good pillow.”

“Glad I could be of service. What time do you have to be in to court?”

“Nine.” Laurel reached over for her phone so she could check the time. “So in an hour.”

“What’s the case about?”

“Just putting away some assholes who had their asses kicked by two masked people.”

“Oh sounds like fun. Opened to the public?”

“It is. Did you wanna come?”

“Might as well, I did help with the ass kicking.”

“You certainly did.” Laurel grinned. “Mind letting go of my ass so I can get some what ready for work?”

“Oh my god, I am grabbing your ass. How long was I doing that?” Felicity pulled her hands away turning so red.

“Since I woke up.” Laurel answered truthfully.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity mumbled completely embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Is it okay if before we head to the courthouse I stop by my place so I can grab some papers I need for the case?”

“Of course. Did you want to borrow some clothes, or are you just going to change when you get home. I can’t believe we spent all night together. Good thing Sara moved out or she’ll call us sluts.” Felicity laughed as she watched Laurel head into the bathroom. “No wonder I was grabbing her ass all night. It is amazing.”


End file.
